194-2: Daegu not-so-become pals
by koharinssi
Summary: { Bachelor!AU — gs — sulay — dldr. } Yixing benci orang yang angkuh, juga benci orang yang terlalu percaya diri, dan tidak berhubungan baik dengan kontestan yang ia temui di perlombaan. Sialnya; ia dihadapkan dengan seseorang yang memenuhi semua kriteria itu bernama Kim Junmyeon yang tak sengaja bersebelahan dengannya di bus.


Yixing seharusnya masih merencanakan strateginya di kompetisi piano bulan mendatang.

 _Seharusnya_ begitu.

Satu hal yang — _benar_ - _benar_ — mengganggunya; seorang pemuda yang memohon agar mahasiswi kelahiran Changsha itu memberikan kursi sebelah kirinya.

Oke, perlu diakui kalau ia memang tidak masalah jika siapapun itu duduk disampingnya. Pertama, tidak ada satupun tempat duduknya yang tersisa— _kecuali satu di sebelahnya, tentu_ —. Kedua, bus dengan rute Seoul-Daegu itu menggunakan sistem pengaturan-kursi menggunakan nomor, yang mana membuktikan bahwa ia harus berbagi tempat dengan orang satu ini.

Yixing benci orang yang angkuh.

Yixing juga membenci orang yang terlalu percaya diri.

Juga, Yixing tidak berhubungan baik dengan kontestan-kontestan yang ia temui saat menunjukkan kelihaiannya bermain _grand_ _piano_. —bukannya sombong, hanya tidak baik _saja_.

Sialnya; ia dihadapkan dengan orang sombong, _sok-kecakepan_ , dan saingan tersulitnya bernama Kim Junmyeon yang tersenyum mengejek kearahnya sekarang. _Jadi, yang duduk disebelahku itu... orang aneh ini? Oh, sial._

Berdasar kartu mahasiswa yang ia kaitkan di bagian dada sebelah kanan kemejanya— _Kim Junmyeon; lahir pada 22 Mei, 1991; mahasiswa tingkat 2 fakultas Piano Universitas Musik Seoul; pemain utama Orkestra Universitas._ Mengingat prestasi Kim Junmyeon sendiri, Yixing merasa kemampuannya hanya sebatas berada di tingkat terendah. Sampai saat ini, mereka tetap bersaing di berbagai lomba maupun kejuaraan, dan selalu diakhiri oleh kekalahan gadis itu yang terpuruk di titel _runner_ _up_.

" _Wah, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi_. Tidak ku sangka, kamu pergi ke Daegu juga." Yixing merutuki keputusannya perihal membeli tiket bus bernomor _194-2_ , dan bukannya _134_. "Oh ya, bisa singkirkan tasmu dari kursiku? Aku ingin duduk," Junmyeon menunjuk tas _backpack_ milik Yixing yang ditaruh begitu saja di samping kirinya.

"Silahkan." _Wah apanya?! Lagipula, apa kamu ngerencanain tripmu ke Daegu karena ingin menggangguku? Ini tidak logis sama sekali, sungguh. Aku bahkan membeli tiket ini secara_ online _dan ini jelas bukan kebetulan semata!_ Berlawanan dengan kecamuk-kecamuk di batinnya, Yixing memilih untuk menyingkirkan tasnya dari bangku saingan yang menurutnya _freak_ ini.

Junmyeon menyamankan posisinya duduk sekarang. "Nah, ini lebih baik. _Nikmati perjalananmu ya, Zhang,_ " ucapnya dengan seringaian jahil andalannya.

Yixing hanya menjawab dengan singkat, padat, jelas, dan tetap _menyebalkan_. " _Nggak sudi,_ Kim _. Seriously_."

Jika dalam pepatah; waktu terasa cepat jika kau bersenang-senang, maka Yixing merasakan _vice versa_ nya. Ia akan mengedit tabel konversi di _smartphonenya_ , yaitu 50 menit akan terasa serupa dengan 6 jam hari ini.

* * *

 ** _[194-2: Daegu not-so-become pals by renewtshn.]_**

 ** _[Oneshot.]_**

 ** _[Kim Junmyeon and Zhang Yixing_** _as the main casts._ ** _]_**

 ** _[Romance, Humor._** _Some fluffiness may exists, too._ _ **]**_

 ** _[T-Rated.]_**

 ** _[Sulay_** _as the main pair, ofcourse_ _ **.]**_

 ** _[Typographs, EYD yang kurang baku, and many more._** _I'm just ordinary writer, bro._ _ **]**_

 ** _[Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the story. All the casts belongs to God and their agencies, tbh. Also, no profits taken.]_**

 ** _[Setting terletak di kota Sungai Han.]_**

 ** _[Note: fiksi ini saya kerjakan saat waktu luang, namun tetap_** **dikebut** ** _. Mungkin ada beberapa kesalahan fatal yang tak sengaja saya ketik disini. Maafkan.]_**

 ** _Selamat membaca!_**

* * *

Yixing menatap arlojinya terus menerus, _pfft. Ini bahkan masih jam 5 sore_. Pikirnya.

"Kenapa? Ini baru berangkat, _loh_ _ya_. Betah-betah aja disini selama _4 jam_." Junmyeon masih dalam niatnya untuk tersenyum mengejek.

"Bodo ah."

 _Tek._

 _Tek._

 _Tek._

 _Ding._

Nyawanya sudah terkumpul sepenuh— "aih?! 4 jam?!" Yixing berteriak sampai mengagetkan penumpang lainnya. Jangan lupakan ekspresinya yang sudah sangat... _ya udahlahya gitu aja_.

Sejam duduk bersampingan dengan orang yang ia benci sudah cukup menguji ketabahan Yixing, dan empat jam jelas menguras energinya sampai ke titik terendah di kehidupan. Agak alay memang, tapi memang begini keadaannya. Yixing hidup dengan orang-orang aneh nan gila disekelilingnya.

Sebagai pembuka, sepupunya, _si Xiaohua edan_ —begitulah sebutan Yixing ketika memanggilnya.

Xiaohua berusia seumuran dengan Yixing. Wajah mereka pun tak ubahnya serupa— hanya saja Yixing memiliki satu lesung pipit di pipi kirinya, dan Xiaohua terlalu sering menggunakan _makeup_. Perbedaan yang lebih jelas terlihat dari emosi mereka— Yixing cenderung bersikap kalem _(pengecualian kalau Junmyeon sudah mengganggu)_ , dan musik klasik cocok untuk kepribadiannya. _Sedangkan untuk si Xiaohua edan, ia si boneka barbie tengil urakan nan uzur yang ngakunya jadi fangirl banyak boyband Korea, padahal kemarinnya ngefans dengan Avenged Sevenfold_ —kali ini Yixing benar-benar mengatakannya sendiri.

Jangan bilang Yixing kalem kalau menyangkut sepupunya itu. Namanya juga orang kesal. Yixing sudah lama menahan ketidaksabarannya jika ia pulang ke Changsha dan bertemu sepupunya itu. Contohnya, baru baru ini saat ia baru saja membawa kaset DVD Maze Runner dan Xiaohua mendadak nimbrung.

 _"AIH AIH ITU YANG MERANIN NEWT SIAPA SIH YIIIING~ GANTENGNYA MELEBIHI AKTOR MANAPUN YANG BARU GUE LIHAT AW AW AW~" Xiaohua berteriak tidak karuan. Fangirl mah gitu, gaes._

 _Yixing tampak tidak antusias. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang seperti papan pencucian. "Hm? Ohya, bentar ya. Aduh, siapa ya~" Ia mencoba mengingat. Padahal, ia memang sudah tahu siapa aktor yang Xiaohua tanyakan._

 _"Ah, kamu nggak asik, Ying."_

Bodo ah, asik nggak asik. Nada bicaramu lebih nggak asik, tahu. _Tapi, lain dari pikirannya, Yixing berkata, "Ya maaf kali. Toh aku tidak terlalu mengikuti perfilman Barat."_

 _Xiaohua memanyunkan bibirnya yang sudah dipoles lipstick —ketebelan— terlebih dulu._ Sok ijut pisan maneh. Beungeut kawas celeng kitu, _batin Yixing mendadak nyunda. (red: sok imut banget kamu. Wajah mirip celeng gitu.)_

 _Tiba-tiba, raut wajah Xiaohua mendadak sumringah. "Ah iya gue tau! Yang main di Amazing Spiderman 2 juga, kan?!"_

 _"...apa?"_

 _"Iya! Itu! Si Dane Dehaan, bukan?!"_

 _"..."_

 _Yixing memijat pelipisnya. Sepupunya ini masih awam atau bagaimana ya._

 _"..."_

 _"Itukan Thomas Brodie-Sangster. Kamu ini gimana, sih. Ngakunya penggemar film."_

 _Detik itu, Yixing menyadari kalau sepupunya bukan fangirl biasa. Melainkan seorang fans musiman, juga labil. Eh, yakali temen, datengnya musiman. Namun begitulah adanya._

Kedua, si mamah yang doyan ganti besan.

Iya. Gini-gini, Yixing sering dijodohin dengan anak teman mamahnya. Tapi, Yixing menolak dengan alasan _selera_. Selain itu, mau _ngejomblo_ dulu katanya. Meski si mamah udah mengklaim putri satu-satunya sebagai perawan hampir _lapuk_ , dia nggak peduli. _Ah, biarlah si mamah mah. Mamah mah da gitu orangnya. Giliran gebetan peserta olimpiade ditolak, kalau anak besan yang punya rental mobil mah terus aja dipasang-pasangin. Nggak tahu kalau Yixing sukanya sama yang lain, apa._ — pikiran Yixing di tempo hari, ketika si mamah udah _keukeuh_ sama anak temannya.

Seperti saat Yixing berulang tahun yang ketujuhbelas kalinya dalam hidup, si mamah mengejutkannya dengan beberapa ' _sindiran'_.

 _"Nah, kan, kamu lihat sendiri. Gaada anak laki-laki yang datang kesini buat ngucapin!"_

 _"Ih, si mamah gimana sih. Tadi kan ada Yifan!"_

 _"Iya. Yifan aja, kan? Sama aja, Ying."_

 _"EMANG YIFAN TEH ANAK PEREMPUAN?! YIXING JUGA NGERTI GAYANYA RADA_ BELOK _GIMANA TAPI NGGA GITU JUGA MAH!"_

 _"Hus, hus, jangan teriak-teriak. Kamu ini perempuan tapi feminimnya berasa udah habis."_

 _"..." Mata Yixing mulai berkaca-kaca. Sungguh, ucapan si mamah benar-benar belum disaring. Hatinya serasa tertohok dalam-dalam._

 _"Udah mamah bilangin, pacaran aja sama anak temen mamah, yang namanya Ziyi Ziyi ituloh. Nikah sekalian. Mamah sama Ibunya udah setuju kok."_

 _"Perasaan Ziyi-nya nggak diulang, deh. IDIH_ — _APA?! MASA YIXING UDAH DISURUH NIKAH PAS UMUR-UMUR SEGINI? YIXING MASIH_ UNDERRATED _MAH! DA INI JUGA BUKAN ZAMANNYA SITI NURBAYA!"_

 _"Ya terus kamu mau sama anak pebisnis beras eceran? Ayolah, Ying! Mamah udah susah-susah nyari calon masa kamu tolak lagi!" ratap si mamah dengan tidak relanya._

 _"APA DA DIANYA JUGA NGGAK SUKA SAMA AKU TERNYATA! UDAHLAH MAH, YIXING BISA CARI CALON SENDIRI! KAN MAMAH SENDIRI YANG BILANG YIXING HARUS MANDIRI!"_

 _"Uluh, yang cintanya nggak terbalas mah gitu ya. Protes aja terus daritadi."_

 _"..."_

 _Mamahnya berujar dengan dingin, "Kamu sama ayahmu itu... kalian sama-sama kepala batu. Batu beneran."_

 _"..."_

 _"Bedanya, kalau dilempar ke orang lain, batunya ngga ngelukain fisik. Psikis yang ada. Nih, mamah, contohnya."_

 _"..."_

 _"Udahlah, mamah capek ngomong sama kamu. Toh kamunya juga kepala batu." Kemudian, si mamah pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Yixing._

 _Memang sih, sikap Yixing kelampau cuek kalau dihadapkan urusan-urusan seperti ini. Tapi, kalau si mamah sudah ber_ kata _, ceritanya selalu lain lagi. Besoknya, ia bangun dengan mata sembab, plus kantung mata yang semakin bertambah saja ukurannya._

Untuk yang terakhir saja—karena sudah terlalu banyak, Luhan si rusa jejadian abstrak sahabatnya.

Yixing mengenal Luhan sejak tahun-tahun pertama mereka di _University of Music Education South Korea_. Awalnya, Yixing tidak menyukainya karena tempo hari Luhan serasa mencuri semua _spotlight_ yang ada—bagaimana tidak, _skill_ bermain _viola_ nya tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Siapa yang tidak menyukai Luhan? _Ia bahkan terlalu cantik untuk ditandingi_ , pikir Yixing.

Yixing juga masih tidak menyukainya, saat orkestra kampus _sengaja_ menempatkan mereka di tim yang sama. Menurutnya, Luhan punya sifat yang disukai teman-temannya yang lain, namun tidak dengannya— selalu _menempel_ kemanapun ia pergi. Bahkan saat ia menyetem pianonya, Luhan ada disampingnya dan mengganggu Yixing, dengan sahutan "Semangat! Semangat!". Itu merusak _mood_ Yixing sampai beberapa hari selanjutnya ia _memarahi_ Luhan di koridor kampus.

 _"Yixing, ayo ke kantin~!" Tiba-tiba, Luhan datang dan bergelayut manja di lengan kanannya. Dan seperti biasa, Yixing merasa risih._

 _"Luhan... Bisa kan, nggak usah nempel-nempel kayak gini. Lagipula, aku ada pelajaran tambahan."_

 _Luhan ber_ pout _ria. Yixing merasakan ada aura-aura menyebalkan seperti si-Xiaohua-edan dari Luhan. Bedanya, Luhan justru terlihat_ extremely cute. _Bisa dilihat sekarang semua fanboynya berteriak histeris._

 _"Ayolah, Yixing~~ Aku sudah lapar..."_

 _Yixing hanya menjawab dengan ketus. Kebiasaan lama, tetap dipelihara. "Ya kalau lapar, tinggal makan aja. Bukannya ngegangguin temanmu ini."_

 _"...Kamu keganggu sama aku?"_

IYA AKU KEGANGGU. KENAPA, KAMU MAU PROTES? _Lain dari pikirannya, seperti biasa Yixing menjawab lain. "Menurutmu?"_

 _"Tapi, Yixing~ Sekali ini aja..."_

 _"Gak."_

 _"Ayolah~~"_

 _Yixing baru saja ingin menolak lebih keras lagi kalau Luhan tidak menggencarkan jurus andalannya_ —puppy eyes.

 _"Aku bilang enggak, ya enggak! Kamu ini ngeyel atau giman_ — _EH IYA IYA AYO PERGI SEKARANG. PLIS JANGAN PUPPY EYES HUHUHU_ — _"_

 _Well, aku lupa mengatakan Yixing punya satu titik kelemahan_ — _she's unable to resist puppy eyes._

 _"Baiklah~~ Ayo kita pergi sekarang!"_

Jika Luhan mengungkit hal itu lagi pada Yixing, mereka kemudian menertawai sifat masing-masing. Bagaimanapun, sejak saat itu hubungan mereka lambat laun membaik. Sudah semester empat, dan mereka menjadi sahabat sampai sekarang.

Oke, kembali kecerita utama. Saat Junmyeon kembali mengganggu Yixing di bus.

"Aduh ya, bisa kecilkan suaramu _ngga_ , _sih_?" Junmyeon menutup-buka kedua telinganya. "Perjalanan dari sini ke Terminal Bus Daegu memakan waktu sekitar 3 jam dan 40 menit. Belum dihitung dengan istirahat, dan kau masih bersikap seperti itu? Sabar saja, _fans_."

Gadis itu mendengus penuh kebencian. " _Fans_? Mana terima aku dikatakan begitu. Hei, _freak_. Yang ada pun, kau yang _fans_ ku."

"Mana ada idola yang dikalahkan _fans_ setampan ini, tahu."

"Hei, jangan sok, ya! Siapa yang berkata begitu?!"

 _[sinyal perang dunia ketiga terdeteksi. Hati-hati, semuanya.]_

"Jelas semua anggota orkestraku, juga ibuku! Mau apa kau?!"

Yixing bangkit dari bangkunya dengan gusar, begitu pula dengan Junmyeon.

"Heh kau! Sekali lagi kubilang, aku ini bukan _fans_ mu, tahu! Idolaku itu hanya Argerich! A-R-G-E-R-I-C-H! _Ngerti_?"

"Argerich? Justru lebih baik Richter!"

"Mereka itu berbeda, bodoh!"

"Sama saja! Kau pikir, apa yang membedakan mere—"

Supir bus menyadari pertengkaran kedua pianis ini dan segera melayangkan ancaman terbaiknya. "Hei, nak. Kalau kalian terus saja membuat keributan, jangan berharap dapat berlama-lama disini karena kalian akan diturunkan terlebih dahulu."

"...oke."

" _fine_."

Mereka kembali ke kursi masing-masing dengan wajah tertekuk. Saling bertatapan sejenak, lalu mengalihkan perhatian kearah yang lain.

"Kamu _sengaja_ , kan." Yixing masih melihat kearah luar jendela, menghindari pemuda menyebalkan disebelahnya.

" _Sengaja_ apanya. Ngomong itu yang jelas, dong." Junmyeon membalas dengan cuek, atensinya masih terpaku pada _MP3 Player_ nya.

"Kukira kamu peka." Gadis itu mulai tersenyum—di _paksa_ kan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri. "Kamu ngikutin aku ke Daegu, kan?"

"Nuduh itu yang rasional, dong."

"KALAU MEMANG BEGITU FAKTANYA—"

"Whee, sudah-sudah." Junmyeon menenangkan Yixing yang rupanya bangkit lagi dari tempat duduknya, setelah mendapat _glare_ tanda sayang dari sang sopir bus. Tepatnya, tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan, _"Kalau kau tidak berhasil membuatnya bungkam, kau akan menyesalinya seumur hidup, nak."_

Yixing akhirnya duduk kembali— _terpaksa_. Ia bahkan menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja.

" _Kamu ini, perempuan tapi ngga feminim sama sekali_." Junmyeon menopang dagunya dengan lengan kanan yang terlipat di atas dudukan kursi. Posisinya sudah lebih dekat dengan Yixing sekarang

 _Deja vu._

"Kim Junmyeon..." Yixing menoleh ke arah kirinya—menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan menyeramkan.

"Iya, ini aku. Ada apa, _fans_?" Dan sepertinya, pemuda itu tidak menyadari keadaan yang tengah memanas saking terlalu fokus pada _playlist_ musiknya.

Menyadari lawan bicaranya benar-benar _nggak asik_ , Yixing seketika mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencekik leher Junmyeon.

"Gak deh. Nggak jadi," sahutnya singkat. Yixing kembali ke _posisi wuenak_ nya— _pewe, they said_ —.

Dan— _voila_! Fokus Junmyeon kini buram hanya karena jawaban Yixing.

"Ha? Apa yang sebenernya kamu mau omongin _sih_ , Zhang?"

"Nggak, Kim, serius."

"Aku serius."

"Sumpahnya, nggak jadi."

Entah berapa kali Junmyeon menghadapi tipe-tipe jawaban ambigu seperti ini, terutama dari perempuan. Yeah. Kalau bukan " _terserah_ ", alternatifnya adalah " _nggak deh_ ". Seiringan dengan bertambahnya kecepatan bus, Junmyeon kembali _beraksi_ dengan ide-ide jahilnya.

 _Nguuuuuuung_ — deru mesin bus sudah terdengar seperti dengungan lebah. Kecepatannya sampai di angka 80km/jam. Semua penumpang sedikit terperanjat, tak terkecuali sepasang pianis kita.

Dan menyesuaikan pergerakan dengan kecepatan bus, Junmyeon menangkup kedua pipi Yixing dengan tangannya. _Menangkup. Kalian nggak salah baca._

 _Blush_.

"He— APA YANG KAMU LAKU—" Yixing mulai panik ketika pandangannya dengan Junmyeon sudah sejajar. Bukan hanya itu, jarak kedua _obsidian_ masing-masing tak lebih dari hitungan beberapa senti. Begitu dekat, sampai Junmyeon sendiri akhirnya mendapat karma— menatap Yixing jika sedang gugup itu melebihi menatap anak kecil yang imut sekalipun. Bukannya pedofil, tapi _serius_ , Junmyeon lebih suka Yixing yang gugup jika dibandingkan Yixing yang memberinya tatapan _glare_.

 _(Yaiya! Memang siapa yang tidak akan gugup jika dibegitukan! Kau ini idiot atau bagaimana, Junmyeon?!)_

 _Sial, sial_ , Junmyeon mengumpat dalam batinnya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa _plan A_ -nya?

Oke, ia sudah mendapatkan _pemandangan_ nya, jadi sekarang waktunya beraksi.

"Apa yang mau kamu omongin tadi?" Junmyeon bertanya dengan nada yang ia buat secuek mungkin. Semakin dingin ia merendahkan suaranya, semakin panaslah suhu tubuh Yixing. Ia saja hampir mati kepanasan sewaktu Junmyeon mengatakan _nya_.

 _Aduh, kok AC-nya mati disaat-saat seperti ini, sih?!_ Batin Yixing frustasi. Muncul juga perempatan siku-siku di pelipisnya. Informasi saja, ACnya masih bekerja sempurna. Dia-nya saja yang makin kepanasan. _Ish, idiot satu ini benar benar... hei Junmyeon gila, sebenarnya maumu itu apa?!_

Beruntunglah Yixing tidak mengucapkan apa yang terlintas di benaknya itu. Bisa saja, Junmyeon menjawab dengan lebih dinginnya, _"Kalau mauku menatap wajahmu sampai aku puas, kau mau apa? Atau, mau kuganggu lagi?_ Well _, aku bisa menciummu kalau aku mau."_ —dan gadis itu akan segera dilarikan ke UGD dengan alasan terkena serangan jantung.

Kesadarannya kembali ke permukaan.

"Nggak ada, kok! Aku serius, Junmyeon!"

Junmyeon malah makin mendekatkan jarak wajah mereka. Yixing pastilah mirip dengan kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Aku tanya padamu, Zhang Yixing." Junmyeon memberikan penekanan pada setiap patah kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya. "Apa yang barusan mau kamu omongin?"

"A.. Eng, Sebenarnya, itu... Anu... Eh, nggak, bukan itu..."

Bagus, Junmyeon kena batunya sekarang.

"Sepertinya yang ini... Eh, yang itu! Yang it—"

"Cium! Cium! Cium!"

 _Krik. Krik. Krik._

"...eh?" Keduanya menoleh ke barisan penumpang sebelah kiri. Barulah Junmyeon menghentikan kecanggungan yang melintasi mereka. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu menyadari kalau ini bukanlah ruangan privat?

Tiga anak-anak Sekolah Dasar dan seorang pendamping yang menatap kikuk mereka dari kursi belakang murid-muridnya.

"Ayo, kak! Cium pacarmu itu! Dia sepertinya _menikmatinya_!" celoteh seorang anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya paling muda dari ketiganya.

"Jinwoo, nggak baik berkata seperti itu! Aduh, dik, maaf kalau mereka mengganggu _kegiatan_ kalian..." potong si pembimbing dengan polosnya. Sampai-sampai adik yang ia sebut _merona disaat yang bersamaan._

"Itu, bu SooJin! Pipi mereka merah seperti tomat! Ibu juga mengganggu mereka!"

"Aih, Chanya! Sudahlah! Dan kamu, Jangwoo, tidak usah nimbrung seperti kedua temanmu."

"..."

"..."

Yixing beralih menatap Junmyeon, begitu sebaliknya.

"Hih, lupakan saja." Yixing seraya menutup wajahnya dengan jaket, dan mengakhiri _baku hantam_ keduanya dengan naas.

.

* * *

.

"Sialan! Apa-apaan itu?! Menikmati _apanya?_ Gundulmu!"

Jam setengah tujuh malam— Bus bernomor 194-2 telah tiba di _rest area_ yang suasananya ramai. Maklumlah, mungkin banyak orang yang berniat membeli oleh-oleh, menikmati makan malam di restoran _fast food_ , atau ngecengin mas-mas _cleaning service_ yang suka malakin pengguna WC. Taulah anak jaman sekarang gimana. Ganteng dikit, langsung sikat. Satpam dengan wajah _overrated_ saja bisa masuk program _reality show_ dengan seleb bohay sebagai pelengkap. Eh, kenapa jadi bahas Juju sama Mumu? Okedeh, mari kembali ke topik utama.

 _Leading actress_ kita rupanya masih termakan _efek_ akibat kejadian _awkward_ yang terjadi sebelumnya. Bagaimana tidak, sih... Junmyeon sialan dan kelakuannya berhasil membuat Yixing berasa dipermalukan di tempat umum. _Siapa yang mau dibegitukan? Cari saja fansmu yang lain. Dasar idiot_ , gerutu Yixing dalam hati.

Isi kotak bekalnya saja hanya bisa Yixing tusuk-tusukkan menggunakan garpu. Ia tidak selera melahapnya. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada _hal lain_. Padahal, perutnya sudah meraung-raung minta dibelai— _dipenuhi dengan makanan_ , maksudnya. _Sandwich_ dengan isian keju dan _scramble egg_ yang ia siapkan pagi tadi, mungkin sudah menangis sekarang.

"Orang itu... Kim Junmyeon, kubunuh kau nanti!"

Beruntunglah hanya beberapa penumpang saja yang tetap diam di bus. Junmyeon sendiri mengaku kalau ia ingin membeli makanan—yang mana tidak ditanggapi oleh Yixing. Jinwoo dan kawan-kawan pun sedang terlelap di bangku masing-masing. Pak supir pun sibuk nangkring di anak tangga dekat kios oleh-oleh.

"Yang benar saja! _Siapa_ yang melakukan _kegiatan_ apa?! Itu pemerasan! Sudah kubilang aku tidak jadi membicarakannya, kenapa kamu ngeyel?!" Yixing masih saja mengomel.

 _"Siapa yang ngeyel?"_

Yixing mendongak, dan mendapati Junmyeon dengan wajah datar berdiri di dekat bangkunya. Masih dalam _mode_ masa bodohnya, Yixing kembali menusuk-nusuk _sandwich_ nya.

"Kamu."

"Oh."

"Sejak kapan kamu berdiri disitu?"

"Sekitar lima detik yang lalu, saat kamu masih mengumpat."

"Oh." Yixing balas dendam, rupanya.

"Marah denganku?"

"Gak. Sensitif sekali, sih."

"Aku serius, Zhang."

"Aku juga serius, Kim."

"Kalau begitu—"

"Hei, dengar ya." Yixing mulai berdiri. Ia menggenggam garpunya erat-erat. "Sekali lagi kau berani berbuat hal seperti _itu_ lagi, aku akan menggorok lehermu dengan ini. Kita masih berstatus sebagai _saingan_ , ingat?" Gadis itu mengarahkan senjatanya ke leher Junmyeon. Tampaknya, Junmyeon tak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. Jadi, Yixing kembali duduk dan _menyiksa_ _sandwich_ nya.

"Kamu nggak makan itu?" Junmyeon bertanya. Ia menatap isi kotak bekal Yixing.

"Kamu sendiri memangnya ngga makan? _Well_ , bukannya tadi kamu nyari restoran?"

Sebab malas berdiri, Junmyeon duduk di tempatnya. Yixing sedikit menjauh dan memberikan _glare_ nya lagi—takut-takut kalau idiot ini menjahilinya lagi.

"...semuanya penuh. Nggak jadi makan," keluhnya.

Yixing malah tertawa jahat. Dia sudah bertransformasi menjadi Adu Du sekarang.

"Rasakan itu! Kamu sendiri, hobinya mengganggu anak baik. Ahaha—"

Alhasil, Junmyeon merengut.

"Yasudah, belikan aku makanan. Kamu ini tertawa ngga ada gunanya."

"Yaampun~ Memangnya kamu siapa, berani-beraninya menyuruhku? Haha—" Yixing terus tertawa hingga perutnya hampir kram.

"...Baiklah, aku pergi."

"Aduh, yaampun, Tunggu sebentar, kalau mau beli makanan ajak-ajak! Lagipula, kamu nggak bakal sabar nunggu antrian di restoran _fast_ _food_. Untung saja ngga kaku."—Yixing mengelus-elus perutnya sejenak,—"Wei, aku ikut!"

.

* * *

.

"Zhang, kamu nggak bilang..."

"Apa? Bilang apa?"

"Kamu tadi kan mau ngantar beli makanan..."

"Hm. Lalu?"

 _Brak_!

"TAPI NGGAK USAH MI INSTAN DONG! PAKAI MANGKUK _STYROFOAM_ PULA! KAMU KIRA AKU BIASA MAKAN YANG _SEPERTI INI_?"

"Makan saja. Toh, aku yang bayar."

Sudah sepuluh menit terlewat sejak Junmyeon minta diantar untuk mencari makanan. Bukannya berterimakasih, ia malah mencak-mencak. Ditempat umum pula. _Duh, Kangmas emang ngga bisa diginiin._

Yixing sendiri tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Bisa apa dia kalau dihadapkan orang yang menolak rejeki? _Ini kan varian rasa terbaru_ , pikirnya. Wangi uap dari kuah mi instan sudah cukup menaikan _bar mood_ nya. Ia menyeruput mi dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana bisa aku makan yang _seperti ini_ , wahai Zhang Yixing?" Junmyeon meratapi nasib di bangku _minimarket_. Sevel lebih tepatnya.

Yixing masih tidak mengindahkan Junmyeon yang makin menjadi-jadi sekarang.

"Aku mengerti kalau kamu benci padaku tapi gak gini juga!"

"Zhang, apa tidak ada makanan lain?!"

"Hei, bantulah a—"

"TIDAK ADA MAKANAN LAIN, KIM!" Yixing berteriak. Napasnya sedikit tersengal. Ia bahkan baru saja menelam mi yang belum dikunyahnya. "AKU SUDAH MEMBANTUMU!"

Pelanggan disekitar menatap mereka aneh.

Gadis itu menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Bantulah aku sedikit. Ayo, makan."

"Kalau boleh jujur..." Junmyeon menghela napas berat. "Seumur hidup, _aku belum pernah makan mi instan_. Jangan terkejut."

Yixing malah tersedak. _Baru saja aku peringatkan_ , batin Junmyeon lalu ber _facepalm_ ria.

"Serius?"

"Kalau boleh jujur. Tadi aku mengatakan itu, kan."

"Iyasih, tapi..." Yixing melahap sesendok lagi mi instannya. "Paling engga, seseorang pernah mencoba mi instan sekali seumur hidupnya. Kamu bahkan belum merasakannya sama sekali? Memangnya, apa yang kamu makan setiap hari?"

"Karena kamu udah bertanya..." Junmyeon menggerakan jari-jemarinya, seperti sedang menghitung. "Tenderloin saat sarapan di hari libur, Risotto saat sarapan di hari biasa... Untuk makan siang, mereka biasanya menyajikan kentang tumbuk dan sup tomat, eng... Makan malamnya tidak menentu sih, karena ibuku mengijinkanku makan _apapun_ yang aku inginkan, jadi...—"

" _Stop, stop_ , aku ngerti." Raut wajah Yixing sudah sedatar tembok. Pantas saja Junmyeon tidak pernah mencoba mi instan, toh tidak ada yang menghidangkannya. Yixing saja harus menabung jika ingin membeli tenderloin. Itupun hanya mendapat potongan terkecil, dan ia perlu menunggu sebulan untuk mewujudkan keinginannya makan enak. _Derita anak kos_. _Sebelum sidang, uang bulanannya akan habis untuk mengadakan penelitian,_ print _dan hal-hal semacamnya, atau urusan-urusan orkestra._ Tapi, untuk apa seorang mahasiswi jurusan Musik Klasik mengadakan penelitian?

Biarkan ini menjadi ratapan semalam suntuk Yixing.

"Seleramu memang terlalu tinggi untuk kujangkau. Tapi, cobalah. Sekarang waktunya makan mi instan. Ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup, Kim. Merakyatlah sesekali."

Kalau begini, meratap pun sudah tidak berguna. Junmyeon menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan pengharapan akan ampunan. Yang ditatapi nyatanya tetap bersikukuh dengan keputusannya. Mi instan didalam mangkuk _styrofoam_ telah menjelma menjadi makhluk halus yang mengatakan "Makanlah aku, makanlah~" berulang-ulang.

"Ini enak, Kim. Cepatlah! Kau membuang-buang waktu."

 _"Makanlah aku, makanlah~"_

"Aku masih sainganmu, ingat? Anggap saja aku berbaik hati padamu kali ini."

 _"Makanlah aku, makanlah~"_

Junmyeon masih diam. Yixing mengetuk-ngetuk jari-jarinya di meja.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau gitu terus?"

 _"Makanlah aku, makanlah~"_

" _Fine, fine_! Aku makan sekarang."

"Makan saja daritadi apa susahnya. Aku nggak sejahat itu sampai menaruh racun didalamnya."

Junmyeon meneliti terlebih dahulu mangkuk _styrofoam_ nya. Yixing mulai geram dengan saingannya sendiri. _Dia ini kelas atas atau kelas primitif sebenarnya..._ Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya.

Dengan garpu plastiknya, Junmyeon melilitkan seutas mi instan. Coba-coba, mungkin. Sewaktu mi instan masuk ke mulutnya, ia bahkan langsung menelannya tanpa mengijinkan lidahnya mengecap rasa sedikitpun. _Kangmas, nggak usah alay please._

"..."

"...nggak enak."

Junmyeon seterusnya mengunyah mi instan, terus mengulang kalimat " _nggak enak_ ", sampai di mangkuk hanya tersisa kuahnya saja.

"...kamu bilang itu nggak enak, tapi tetep aja dihabisin," ejek Yixing.

"Serius, rasanya aneh sekali. Hei, mbak! Mi yang seperti ini, satu mangkuk lagi ya!"

 _Kangmas style; nyuruh kasir nyeduhin mi, padahal bisa buat sendiri._

"Kim, perasaan _dispenser_ nya cuma semeter kurang dibelakang kamu."

"Males. Buang-buang waktu."

 _Belagu sekali kau_ , omel Yixing sembunyi-sembunyi. Pantas saja kau tidak menyukai Junmyeon, nak.

"Kalau sampai kakimu patah sekarang, tahu rasa kamu."

"Ngancem ceritanya?"

"Enggak. Nyabung ayam."

"Hah?"

"Nggak deh."

"Mulai la—"

"NGGAK ADA ACARA MULAI-MULAIAN! PERASAAN KAMU INI SAINGANKU! KENAPA AKU HARUS REPOT-REPOT NGOBROL DENGANMU?!"

 _(Ngomong-ngomong guys, sudah berapa kali mereka mengulang kalimat-kalimat diatas?)_

Kali ini, Kangmas—coret— Junmyeon benar-benar tidak ingin mengulang jawaban sebelumnya. Sudah terlalu lelah, mungkin.

 _Sudah terlalu lelah sendiri~_

 _Sudah terlalu lelah Kangmas sendiri terus~_

 _Karena Zhang Yixing tak menemani, rasanya... —Bentar, siapa yang bikin liriknya jadi gini elah! Kangmas, nggak usah bajak komputer orang dong!_

"Tapi tetep kamunya ngajak ngobrol terus."

"KATA SIAPA?"

"Udah ya, mending kamu duduk. _Readers are start to get boring now_."

Yixing mulai _nyunda_ lagi. Kenapa dia pake bahasa Sunda terus? Dia, kan lahir di rumahnya, bukan di gedung sate. " _Geuleuh pisan maneh. Sok-sokan english. Nyaho engke teh salah siah. Meni hayang dilebokan sateh_."

"..."

 _Maaf, layanan penerjemah saat ini tidak tersedia karena beberapa urusan. Silahkan kembali jika sudah membawa calon pacar untuk translater kita. Tut, tut, tut~_

Kita tinggalkan mereka selama beberapa menit, oke? Biarkan kedua makhluk astral ini menyelesaikan baku hantam mereka. Saya juga ingin istirahat. _Duh, pusing pala celeng._

.

* * *

.

"Dah, _stop_. Elah, _kunaon atuh saya teh nepi ka alay kieu_?"

"Kamu juga, _stop nyunda_ bisa kali!"

Beruntunglah, Sevel sedang sepi, dan bus mereka belum kembali berangkat, intinya remaja-remaja ababil ini punya sisa sepuluh menit untuk rehat seusai _tawuran_. _FYI_ saja, pengunjung Sevel mengungsi karena ada dua anak muda yang _kelihatannya_ berantem rebutan Biskuat.

"Fyuuuh. Sudahlah, aku gamau nyunda lagi. Dan kamu,"—Yixing menunjuk Junmyeon dengan telunjuk kanannya—"jangan coba-coba buat _mulai lagi_."

"Mulai apaan sih? Daritadi kamu ngomongin mulai, mulai."

"Kamu ini sebenernya inget atau engga?"

" _Lupa_."

"Aish..."

Di bangkunya, Yixing mengerutkan keningnya kesal.

"Sebenarnya, gimana bisa manusia telmi kayak kamu jadi sainganku? Aku mulai ngga yakin." Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai alas 'tuk membaringkan kepalanya yang mulai penat. "Dari segala aspek, seharusnya _aku_ yang jadi juaranya, _bukan_ _kamu_."

Pemuda itu hanya menyimak. Yixing sudah tidak bisa diganggu.

"Dari pengalaman, perlombaan pertamaku bahkan jauh lebih awal dari yang kamu ikuti. Dari jam latihan, seseorang pernah bilang kamu nggak pernah latihan menjelang penampilan orkestra kampusmu," Yixing mulai menyentuh permukaan meja dengan jari-jari, membayangkan ia tengah bermain _piano_ , "Tidak adil. Sehari sebelum konser, aku bahkan satu-satunya anggota yang berlatih pagi sampai sore. Tapi _kenapa_..."

Gadis itu mendongak keatas, menatap Junmyeon nanar. "Kenapa juri-juri itu memberikan nilai pas-pasan padaku? Kenapa kamu bisa menjangkau _skor_ dengan sempurna, sedangkan aku... Guru mata kuliahku malahan hampir mengirimimu surat permintaan untuk pindah ke kampusku. Banyak anggota orkestraku yang mengabdi sebagai fansmu. Aku ini bisa apa, Kim?

"Kamu akhirnya paham, apa alasanku _tidak menyukaimu_. Hidupku sebagai pianis amatiran sudah berantakan, ditambah dengan teman-temanku yang bolos latihan karena mereka lebih bersemangat menghadiri konsermu! Oke, jangan paksa aku untuk bicara lagi. Aku mau tidur dulu. Lima menit."

Lima menit, waktu yang tidak cukup bagi Yixing untuk menikmati istirahatnya, terutama bagi Junmyeon yang belum mengerti mengapa setiba-tiba itu _dia mendengar semuanya._

.

* * *

.

 _Kring, kring._

"hng..." Yixing melenguh, dan mendapati dirinya sudah berada di bangku bus. Junmyeon yang sudah duduk di sampingnya, tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar. Lagipula, buku _Game of Thrones_ yang kini dibaca pemuda itu baru saja mencapai klimaksnya.

" _Beratmu ringan_ , Zhang. Tenanglah, bantuan ini ngga dipungut biaya, kok."

"Eh?" Sebelum mendapati pipinya memanas lagi, Yixing menyadari ada panggilan di telpon genggamnya.

 _Si mamah._

 _Whut?_

"Siapa yang nelpon?"

"Jangan kepo." Yixing menekan tombol berwarna hijau, dan langsung saja— si mamah kemudian menyerang Yixing dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

 _"Anak mamah tersayang! Kumaha atuh trip ka Daegu teh? Siapa yang duduk disebelah kamu? Kalau nakal, biar mamah piting! Da kieu-kieu oge mamah teh member klab Pencak Silat atuh!"_

 _Iya mah, si Kim Junmyeon meni nakal pisan. Yixing juga asa geregetan da._ "Lancar mah. Ah, ini... ibu hamil kok mah. Tenang aja~"

 _"Yaudah atuh bagus! Ohya, mamah teh ada kabar gembira buat kamu!"_

Dalam hitungan detik, Yixing mulai hebring. Barangkali si mamah mau menginfokan besan sama anaknya udah dapat calon baru.

"Hah? Apaan? Kulit manggis ada ekstraknya, mah?"

 _"Ih kamu mah bisa aja! Engga, itu Magnum lagi bagi-bagi balon! Lumayan loh, nanti dapet eskrim yang gold!"_

"Magnum teh yang lagunya ' _wat epal low low wots_ ' bukan?"

 _"Anak mamah pinter euy!"_

"Oiya atuh ma, siapa dulu yang bikinnya!"

 _...Ini perasaan ibu sama anak kok gini-gini banget ya..._ Junmyeon membatin. Hus ah, sama camer kaga baek ngomong gitu tong. Ups.

 _"Serius deh, Ying. Kamu tau ga?!"_

"Ngga, mah. Kan mamah belum ngomong."

 _"Sekarang, mamah, Xiaohua, ayah kamu, udah di rumah nenek! Kita di Daegu juga!"_

"A-apa..? Kalian... _nyusul ke Daegu_?"

 _"Iya, Ying! Gimana, seneng kan?"_

Hening.

Bahkan jangkrik pun enggan bersuara.

Yixing _speechless_. Dia nggak sadar kalau Junmyeon menguping percakapannya.

 _"Yixing? Zhang Yixing? Jawab atuh, euy!"_ si mamah memanggil lengkap dengan logat kang Saswi diakhir.

Saking penasarannya, Junmyeon berbisik di telinga kiri Yixing, "Jawab atuh, Zhang."

 _"SIAPA ITU YANG BISIK-BISIK SAMA KAMU? DIKIRA MAMAH TEH NGGA DENGER APA!"_

"Eh?"

 _Ternyata, si mamah denger juga._

"Diamlah! ah engga mah~ Tadi ada ngengat lewat.. Mungkin mamah salah denger. Ngiung, ngiung, wiw, wiw, wiw~"

 _"Zhang Yi-xing, suara kamu malah kedengeran kayak sirine ambulans. Dan, mamah udah jago bedain mana yang ngengat mana yang cowok!"_

 _Great_. Yixing punya kesempatan men _glare_ Junmyeon habis-habisan.

"Engga mah mamah salah denger! Yasudah kututup dulu telponnya, daaah!"

 _Tut._

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu! Mamah bakal ngira aku janjian sama laki-laki, padahal aku nggak ada niatan begitu, kan?"

"Kok nyalahin aku? Ya bagus dong, nanti mamahmu kenal sama saingan anaknya."

"Apanya!"

"Ini juga kesempatan bagus untuk membangun relasi, Zhang."

"Relasi katamu! Aku bakal mati jika sampai di Daegu!"

 ** _Kebetulan yang lebih kejam lagi, mereka sudah sampai di stasiun Bus Daegu._**

"TIDAK! AKU NGGA MAU KELUAR!"

"Tapi nak, kita sudah samp—"

"ENGGA AKU NGGA PEDULI! AKU MAU DISINI HUHUHU—"

"Zhang, jangan katro. Maaf pak, biasalah dia ini, macam jiwa-jiwa kacau balau." Junmyeon membungkuk kearah supir bus didepan mereka.

" _ATUHLAH KIM GEUS MANEH CICING LAH_!"

Pemuda itu menatap datar jiwa-jiwa kacau balau yang barusaja ia sindir tadi.

"Ayo. Ambil tas dan jaketmu, kita keluar sekarang."

"JANGAN SEKAR— HEI, NGGAK KAYA GINI JUGAA!"

Sedikit paksaan, Yixing berhasil keluar bus berkat gandengan tangan dari Junmyeon- _sialan_. Tak terhitung berapa kali raja setan mencoba mengusik seorang Zhang Yixing dalam sehari...

.

* * *

.

"Kim Junmyeon, lepasin tanganku! Ampun, ini sakit sekali..."

"Tidak sampai kamu dapat bus."

Jam dinding di parkiran menunjuk angka sembilan dan duabelas. Tidak baik untuk perempuan, pulang sendiri dalam waktu-waktu semalam itu. _Cabe dan sebangsanya itu lain cerita. Beda familia sama Yixing itumah._

Selalu ada teori yang berlaku di hidup Yixing, dan sudah pasti ada satu konspirasi _menyebalkan_ disini.

Yixing sejak awal tidak diberitahu rute _busway_ yang harus ia tempuh setelah ini,

Junmyeon juga tidak mungkin mengantarnya karena pada akhirnya rute mereka berbeda.

 _Mungkin saja..._

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak! Semoga tidak terjadi!_

"...Yixing? Itu kamu sama siapa? Tuhkan berarti bener kamu teh janjian sama cowok!"

 _Twitch._

 _Gustiiii SI MAMAH NGEJEMPUT ADUH ADUH KUMAHA IEU AAAA_ —

Kepanikan Yixing makin bertambah, karena Junmyeon _masih_ menggenggam tangannya, malahan berbalik ke arah si mamah yang menunggu di belakang.

"Kim, lepasin dulu.."

" _No_. Sebaiknya, ikuti rencanaku dulu, Zhang."

"A-apa yang—"

Tidak sadar, mereka sudah berhadapan saja dengan si mamah.

 _Leading actress_ kita mulai berkeringat dingin. Sedang lawan mainnya malah tenang-tenang saja. Jika situasinya diadaptasi ke _manga,_ latar yang cocok adalah gambar si mamah dikelilingi _kyuubi._

"...Kamu teh siapanya Yixing ya?"

Junmyeon spontan membungkuk. Tak lupa, ia sempatkan untuk memberi salam.

"Halo, nama saya Kim Junmyeon. Saya temannya Yixing. Maaf karena saya baru saja menyuruh Yixing untuk tidak memberitahukan siapa penumpang yang duduk disebelahnya," ujarnya dengan sopan.

Hening sejenak.

 _Satu._

 _Dua._

 _Ti—_

"Ah, nggak apa-apa kok. Malahan saya ngerasa lebih tenang kalau kamu yang ngejagain dia," si mamah menjawab di luar dugaan. Ia melempar pandangan yang seolah mengatakan, _kenapa kamu belum pernah cerita soal dia?_ pada putri semata wayangnya.

 _What the HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! Apa-apaan mereka ini?!_

Yixing menangis dalam hatinya. Ini diluar skrip, sungguh!

Tapi, tak apalah. Melenceng dari rencana pun, **_ini awal yang bagus dari akhir yang_** **chaos** ** _._**

 ** _[end.]_**

* * *

 ** _[writer's note.]_**

HALOOOOOOOO! Akhirnya berhasil kambek juga ahahah kkk~

Setelah menjalani UN dengan susah payah, dengan dicekoki 50 soal omong-kosong dalam empat hari... _Finally i've made it! WATDEPAK TINGKAT SOALNYA MEH SAYA NGGA KUADH._

Sekarang waktunya menunggu hasil, dan~ waktu untuk membayar utang di FFN. Duh, saya kebanyakan _project_.

Berjam-jam menyelesaikan ini benar-benar menguji kesabaran. Saya bahkan sempat kehilangan _feel_ diawal. _Luckily_ , banyak inspirasi yang muncul sangat mendukung _ending_ yang saya harapkan. Tapi, tetap saja, _saya_ _nggak yakin kalian bakal suka dengan ketikan absurd saya yang satu ini._

Juga, maaf kalau kalian banyak menemukan kata-kata yang sama. _Honestly,_ koleksi diksi saya masih jauh dari sebutan " _memadai_ "...

Akhir kata, **_review atau favorite seikhlasnya saja_**. _Follow_ untuk menunggu konfirmasi sekuel, karena fiksi yang satu ini cuma prekuel saja. EH ENGGA SERIUS SAYA KEBANYAKAN _PROJECT_ HAHAH.

 _Thankschuuuu~! KALIAN LUAR BIASAAAAA~_ /mendadak ariel noah/

 _[btw, si mamah ada kemungkinan dapet calon baru nih. AZEK.]_

 ** _[2015, E. Raven Watson's copyright. No profits taken.]_**


End file.
